magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Integro e non sottomesso
Integro e non sottomesso (Unbroken and Unbowed) è un articolo della rubrica Ucharted Realms, scritto da Kelly Digges e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 22 aprile 2015. Racconta parte della storia di Sarkhan Vol. Prefazione Sarkhan Vol ha compiuto un viaggio bizzarro e la sua ricerca della comprensione è giunta quasi al termine. Ha viaggiato indietro nel tempo, ha modificato il passato ed è tornato al presente, trasformato dalle sue azioni. Ha incontrato vecchi amici e vecchi nemici, ma nessuno di loro lo ha riconosciuto. È andato alla ricerca di Narset, il cui sacrificio gli aveva permesso di modificare il passato, ma non l'ha trovata in alcun luogo di Tarkir. Ora è alla ricerca dell'unico altro essere vivente che potrebbe aiutarlo a comprendere: Ugin, lo Spirito Drago, che aveva lasciato a riposare in un bozzolo di edri più di mille anni prima. Storia Le ali di Sarkhan si spiegarono per un volo maestoso sopra le boscaglie e la steppa di Tarkir. In forma di drago, poteva fiutare gli altri draghi a distanza di miglia, cogliere dettagli invisibili all'occhio umano e percepire la differenza di temperatura che generava le correnti ascensionali per portarlo ancora più in alto nel cielo. In forma di drago, a volte si chiedeva se fosse mai stato umano e perché mai volesse esserlo. Zurgo era vivo, ma era diverso. L'odiato nemico di Sarkhan era morto... più che morto, meglio e peggio allo stesso tempo, oltre ogni possibilità di redenzione o vendetta. Quello Zurgo era stato cancellato, sostituito da una creatura ricurva che seguiva un drago e suonava una campana. Trinciastinchi era viva, ma portava un nome diverso e conduceva una vita diversa. Era sopravvissuta, ma non lo riconosceva. Ugin era vivo, ma quiescente, rinchiuso dalle stesse azioni di Sarkhan. La sua forza vitale pulsava ancora all'interno della prigione di edri, mantenendo le tempeste che davano origine ai draghi. Sembrava che anche i sontuosi draghi antichi dell'antica era fossero sopravvissuti, trasformandosi da bestie gloriose a detentori del potere. Sembrava che fossero sopravvissuti tutti, tranne due persone. Sarkhan. E Narset. Dov'era lei? Dov'era lui? Cosa era diventato lui, su quest'altra sponda del grande fiume del tempo? Ugin avrebbe saputo. Ugin doveva saperlo. Davanti a lui, a distanza di molte miglia, vicino al canyon dove giaceva Ugin, pensò di aver visto un fulmine di luce bianca e azzurra salire fino al cielo. Si sollevò in volo allegramente, splendente come un secondo sole, e poi scese di nuovo, ma Sarkhan non riuscì a scorgere il luogo dell'atterraggio. Era forse possibile? Che Ugin fosse... sveglio? Qualcuno lo aveva liberato? Era riuscito a liberarsi da solo? L'istinto animalesco, vivo nel suo profondo, lo spinse a dirigersi verso il canyon di Ugin, ad affrettarsi, a correre. Ma, nei cieli, la via più breve non era la più diretta e l'aria circostante era tutt'altro che vuota. La sua mente da drago lo percepiva e lui aveva imparato ad ascoltarla. Volteggiò, lasciandosi trasportare verso l'alto dalle correnti. Da quell'altezza, una lunga planata lo avrebbe portato fino al canyon... e alla verità. Il canyon divenne visibile quando il sole raggiunse lo zenit. I cieli sopra di lui erano invisibili e Sarkhan non vide colui che lo stava per attaccare se non all'ultimo momento. Un drago spettrale, seguito da una scia bianca e azzurra, si lanciò su di lui dall'alto, scartandolo all'ultimo momento. Un'ondata di calore lo investì, come un fuoco senza fiamme. Ugin! L'esplosione di calore aveva quasi bruciato la sua pelle ricoperta da scaglie, anche senza che il drago fantasma lo avesse toccato. Volteggiava a breve distanza, pacato ma minaccioso. Non aveva alcun odore. Sarkhan ringhiò, emettendo un suono a metà strada tra il ruggito di una tigre inferocita e un draconico "Levati di mezzo". Emise un lucente getto di fiamme per rafforzare il messaggio e continuò il suo volo. Lo spirito venne presto raggiunto da altri. Sarkhan accelerò il suo volo verso il canyon, infastidito da mezza decina di queste creature spettrali che volavano più veloci delle fiamme che emettevano. Improvvisamente si allontanarono, si diressero verso un banco di nuvole e i loro corpi semitrasparenti svanirono nella nebbiolina. Dopo pochi istanti non c'era più alcuna traccia. Sorvolò il canyon, sempre attento a segni della presenza dei draghi spettrali. L'enorme struttura di edri che aveva visto quando era giunto era implosa ed era ridotta a frammenti più piccoli di quello che aveva portato con sé dall'Occhio. La parte inferiore del canyon era ricoperta di polvere e di detriti con rune incise. Nessun cadavere, nessun osso. Il suo cuore draconico batté più rapidamente. Ugin è vivo. Sarkhan si trasformò e atterrò con delicatezza sul campo ricoperto da detriti di edro e le sue ali si rimpicciolirono e svanirono. Laggiù, al termine del canyon, torreggiava una figura luminosa con le ali spiegate. Ugin volgeva le spalle a Sarkhan ed era rivolto verso la parete del canyon, attorniato da altri spiriti guardiani. Sulla parete, vide immagini proiettate di tutto Tarkir. Le slanciate e leggiadre forme dei draghi di Ojutai volteggiavano tra i monasteri torreggianti del suo clan. Un'orda di guerrieri selvaggi cavalcava in tutta la steppa, seguendo l'immagine fulminea del drago Kolaghan. Un drago dal corpo massiccio riposava in un palazzo umido, ricoperto da gioielli e riverito da servitori. I draghi con corna che Sarkhan aveva visto nel passato di Tarkir volavano bassi sulle montagne scoperte e fumanti. Umanoidi armati marciavano in guerra, sotto lo sguardo attento di draghi regali e robusti C'era anche un'immagine di Sarkhan, in piedi nel canyon. Ugin si voltò e le sue truppe di spiriti guardiani si allontanarono. Era radiante e luminoso, l'incarnazione di un drago formato da carne e nebbia. "Perdona le mie sentinelle", disse Ugin. "Sono zelanti. Le ho richiamate appena ho percepito la tua presenza". "Tu mi... conosci?". Ugin sorrise. "Sì e no", rispose. "Conosco le tue azioni. Ti devo i miei ringraziamenti. E tu mi devi una spiegazione". Gli occhi di Sarkhan si spalancarono. "Grande Ugin...", disse, "sono giunto qui nella speranza che tu potessi darmi una spiegazione di tutto questo. Cosa posso mai conoscere che tu non conosci? A quali domande potrei mai darti una risposta?". "Ho dormito per mille anni", disse Ugin. "Tu potresti essere l'unico in grado di comprendere ciò che è successo. Chi sei? Che cosa è successo al mio mondo? Come ha fatto questo...", aprì la mano e un frammento di edro si sollevò dai detriti e rimase in aria sopra il palmo della sua mano. Non un frammento, il frammento, quel frammento che Sarkhan aveva portato dall'Occhio di Ugin, intatto dopo tutto questo tempo. "... a tornare indietro nel tempo e a giungere qui, oltre mille anni fa?". Sarkhan rimase a bocca aperta. "Allora conosci già ciò che è successo". "Per niente", rispose Ugin. "Io applico la logica". Il frammento iniziò a pulsare. "Questo frammento proviene dall'Occhio di Ugin su Zendikar. Proviene dalla camera interna dell'Occhio e sarebbe stato possibile rimuoverlo solo se l'Occhio fosse stato aperto. Se ciò fosse avvenuto prima della mia... sconfitta, lo avrei sentito istantaneamente. Non sono a conoscenza di alcuna forza nel multiverso in grado di impedirlo. Deve quindi essere avvenuto successivamente". Ugin si sollevò fino al pieno della sua altezza e osservò Sarkhan dall'alto. "La mia domanda è sempre la stessa", continuò. "Chi sei, Planeswalker? E come sei venuto in possesso di questa pietra?". "Il mio nome è Sarkhan Vol". La parola Vol era stata dimenticata e la parola Sarkhan era stata proibita, ma non potevano esserci domande, non ora. Il suo nome era questo. "Sarkhan", disse Ugin, con un tono divertito. Grande khan. Fece un movimento verso le immagini sulla parete del canyon, che comprendevano tutto Tarkir. "Tutti loro si inchinano a te?". "...No", rispose Sarkhan. "Ma io non mi inchino davanti a nessuno". "Continua". "Io provengo da Tarkir", disse Sarkhan, "ma il mio Tarkir era una tomba, un cimitero per i draghi, cacciati e uccisi dagli antichi khan. Tu eri morto, Ugin. Ho visto le tue ossa, proprio in questo canyon". Ugin era imperturbabile. "Tu mi hai parlato", disse Sarkhan. "Il tuo spirito... mi ha parlato. Mi ha sussurrato la gloria dei draghi. Mi ha detto che tutto ciò che sospettavo di questo mondo, la decadenza, la sensazione che fosse sbagliato, la mancanza, era reale. A quel tempo non sapevo che tu fossi un Planeswalker. Sapevo solo che eri un fantasma. La mia scintilla da Planeswalker si è accesa in un'ondata di fiamme. Ho lasciato Tarkir e la tua voce si è interrotta. Ho trovato i draghi, grandi bestie meritevoli della mia venerazione, nonostante non sapessero o non fossero interessati ad averla. Poi... poi ne ho trovato uno che l'ha accettata e mi sono scioccamente dedicato alla sua causa. Mi ha inviato all'Occhio". "Di chi si tratta?", chiese Ugin. "Devi comprendere", continuò Sarkhan, "che io non ero nello stato mentale migliore. Non si è rivelato ciò che io credevo, mi ha spezzato e piegato alla sua volontà". "Chi era?". "...Nicol Bolas", rispose tristemente Sarkhan. Ugin sollevò una mano e una sfera di forza scintillante si materializzò intorno a Sarkhan. Spinse su di essa, ma era morbida e calda e completamente inflessibile. Le rune sul collo di Ugin brillarono ardentemente. "Bolas ti ha inviato all'Occhio?", chiese Ugin. "Perché?". "Voleva che...", Sarkhan barcollò, colto da ricordi contorti di follia. "Voleva che venisse aperto e che i divoratori venissero liberati. Non mi ha mai detto il perché". I segni sul collo di Ugin avvamparono. "Se ha fatto in modo che gli Eldrazi venissero liberati, è molto meno cauto di quanto mi ricordi". "È ossessionato dal potere", continuò Sarkhan. "Mi ha detto di essere stato un dio un tempo, ma ora non lo è più. Vuole ottenere di nuovo quel potere". "E tu?", chiese Ugin. "Tu cosa desideri, Sarkhan Vol?". "Desidero essere libero da lui, per sempre", rispose Sarkhan. "Desidero fargliela pagare, un giorno, per ciò che ha fatto a me. E a te". Ugin fece un gesto con una delle sue mani artigliate e la sfera di forza svanì. "Quindi hai viaggiato fino all'Occhio. Hai trovato altri laggiù?". "Sì", rispose Sarkhan. "Una piromante e un mago della mente. Entrambi erano Planeswalkers. Abbiamo combattuto. La piromante mi ha sconfitto con...", ora comprese. "Con il tuo fuoco, Ugin. Sapeva come manipolarlo". "Interessante", disse Ugin. "Ma tu sei vivo". "Non era loro desiderio combattere contro di me. Appena mi hanno neutralizzato, sono andati via. Quando mi sono svegliato, ho udito di nuovo la tua voce. L'Occhio era aperto. Ho preso il frammento di edro e l'ho portato da Bolas, a cui ho detto che mi avevi parlato. Lui mi ha detto di averti ucciso e ha parlato di un qualche... sistema di sicurezza. Poi mi ha mandato via". "E tu sei venuto qui?". "Sono venuto qui, ma non proprio qui", rispose Sarkhan. "Sono tornato su Tarkir, un Tarkir di khan e di ossa di drago. La tua voce si è fatta più forte e mi ha attirato in questo canyon. Sono giunto al canyon... con l'aiuto di un'amica. La tua morte aveva creato una specie di... vortice temporale, che collegava quel momento con il presente. Quando sono entrato, ho viaggiato indietro nel tempo, fino a prima dell'estinzione dei draghi, lungo il cammino della storia. Poi mi sono ritrovato qui, in questo presente, in un mondo trasformato dalle mie stesse azioni". "Sai che cosa è successo dopo la mia caduta? Non ho avuto tempo per studiare la storia". "So qualcosa", rispose Sarkhan. "Le tempeste draconiche non sono mai terminate. La stirpe dei draghi non si è mai estinta. I khan sono caduti. Al loro posto sono saliti al potere cinque draghi antichi. I signori dei draghi hanno rivendicato il loro ruolo di dominatori del mondo. Un tempo i clan combattevano contro i draghi, mentre ora i draghi e i clan sono uniti". Ugin si voltò verso la parete del canyon e osservò le scene di draghi e umanoidi che combattevano insieme. Sarkhan si accigliò. Ugin era stato la sua guida, l'unico essere a credere che lui potesse cambiare il mondo. Ugin sapeva. Ma questo Ugin sembrava tutt'altro che onnisciente. "Ho risposto alle tue domande", disse Sarkhan. "Ora risponderai alle mie?". Ugin si voltò di nuovo verso Sarkhan e annuì. "Morire, parlarmi, inviarmi nel passato...", disse Sarkhan. "Non ricordi davvero nulla di ciò?". "L'ultima immagine che ho in mente", rispose Ugin, "è formata da te e dal tuo frammento di edro, dopo che Bolas mi ha abbattuto. Poi sono svenuto. Il tempo è trascorso, ma non so dire quanto. Ho dormito... e sono guarito. Un mio alleato, un vampiro Planeswalker, mi ha svegliato e mi ha parlato di un "gesto sciocco all'Occhio". Si riferiva a te e agli altri due, ma non so se vi conoscesse. Sorin Markov, lo conosci?". Sarkhan scosse la testa. La confusione lo stordì; la voce nella sua testa non era Ugin... o almeno non questo Ugin. "Chi mi ha parlato, se non sei stato tu?", chiese Sarkhan. "L'amica che mi ha aiutato a giungere qui... è morta nel tentativo di aiutarmi. Dove si trova ora? Chi era? Chi è adesso? Un intero mondo è per me sparito, Ugin. Nonostante non lo amassi, era il mio mondo. Che cosa è successo a quel Tarkir?". "Non c'è più", rispose Ugin. "Lei non c'è più. Il mondo che ricordi non è mai esistito e le sue persone sono andate incontro a destini diversi. Ciò che ti ha parlato all'Occhio era il fantasma di qualcuno che non è mai morto. Un fantasma che hai portato qui con te, immagino. O forse solo una voce". "Destini diversi...", disse Sarkhan. "Ho incontrato persone che sembravano essere coloro che conoscevo, sia amici che nemici. Ma nessuno mi ha riconosciuto. Era come se io non fossi mai nato. Come può essere possibile? Se non sono mai nato, da dove vengo? Chi si è recato all'Occhio? Chi ti ha salvato?". "Tu", rispose Ugin. "L'Occhio è nel tuo passato, nel passato di questo frammento di edro. Tu ti sei recato laggiù, hai viaggiato nel passato di Tarkir e hai utilizzato il frammento per salvarmi. Deve essere successo così, altrimenti i cambiamenti non sarebbero stati possibili. Qualsiasi cosa sia successa quando sono morto, qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto il mio spirito per permetterti di viaggiare indietro nel tempo, ha avuto effetto solo su Tarkir. Significa che tu, Sarkhan Vol, sei giunto qui dall'ombra, da un luogo che non è mai esistito". "Allora, nella storia di questo mondo, io non sono mai nato", disse Sarkhan. Ora comprese. "Sono giunto dal cielo in un attimo... come un drago". "Credo di sì", rispose Ugin. "Quindi ora sono speciale", continuò Sarkhan, sorridendo. "Un orfano del tempo. Che io sia stato posseduto o fossi semplicemente folle, la voce che mi ha guidato è ora silente. La mia mente è di nuovo mia e Tarkir è il mondo che ho sempre desiderato". Fece un passo indietro. "Hai detto che la mia amica non c'è più. I monaci Ojutai hanno detto la stessa cosa. Io credo che sia in vita e la troverò". Si concentrò, attinse mana e risvegliò il drago che era in lui. Ora era più semplice. Diventava più semplice ogni volta. La figura di un drago prese forma. "Grazie", disse prima che le sue labbra umane svanissero e si lanciò nell'alto dei cieli. Il canyon scomparve alla vista e sotto di lui apparvero le terre ghiacciate. La Narset che conosceva era alla ricerca di conoscenza più di ogni altra cosa. E questa ricerca l'aveva portata qui, al canyon di Ugin. Se la Narset di questo mondo era stata esiliata, marchiata come eretica... dove sarebbe potuta andare? Sorvolò la valle a gran velocità, salendo le correnti e planando, con occhi attenti alla ricerca di qualsiasi movimento. Quando il sole era prossimo a nascondersi sotto l'orizzonte, la vide finalmente camminare con passo deciso nella neve alta. Scese a terra, atterrò su una roccia scoperta e riprese la forma umana. Si sollevò, con il bastone in mano, e attese. L'avanzata di lei era lenta, ma lo vide e andò verso di lui. Sembrava diversa. Anche lui pensava di apparire diverso. Gli occhi di lei erano intrisi di potere. Questa Narset aveva in sé qualcosa che l'altra Narset aveva solo sfiorato. Si fermò a qualche metro da lui e rimase in silenzio. "Narset!", disse lui. "Sei viva!". Lei lo analizzò dalla testa ai piedi e il suo sguardo si posò infine sul suo volto. Sbatté le palpebre. "Non ti conosco", rispose lei guardando altrove, "o forse sì?". "Il mio nome è Sarkhan", rispose lui. "Tu sei il grande khan?", disse lei stringendo gli occhi. "O rivendichi il suo trono?". "Hai sentito parlare di me?", chiese Sarkhan. Si mise a ridere. "Questa è una fantastica notizia! Su tutto Tarkir, sei l'unica che si ricorda di me. Ma come è possibile?". Lei si mosse intorno a lui. "Devo trovare Ugin", rispose lei, scuotendo la testa. "Si trova nel canyon", disse Sarkhan, "ma temo che lui abbia più domande che risposte. Narset, come fai a conoscermi?". Lei si fermò. "Tu non sei... un qualche inviato del signore dei draghi, giunto qui per punirmi per la mia eresia?". "Io non sono il servitore di nessuno", rispose Sarkhan. "Sono un tuo amico... o almeno lo ero... e mi auguro di esserlo di nuovo". "Mio amico", disse Narset. "Non ti ho mai incontrato. Come può essere possibile?". Sarkhan valutò le sue parole... e decise di raccontarle la verità, nonostante sarebbe apparsa più improbabile di qualsiasi menzogna che avrebbe potuto ideare. "La Narset che conoscevo era di Tarkir, ma non di questo Tarkir. Era di un Tarkir senza draghi; c'erano solo khan e clan. Era la mia dimora. Lei è morta per permettermi di viaggiare nel passato... e modificare gli eventi. Lei è morta in modo che Ugin, e anche tu, poteste vivere. Lei era una mia amica". "Allora i racconti sono veri", rispose Narset. I suoi occhi saltavano da una parte all'altra, come se stesse leggendo. "Quali racconti?". "I racconti segreti", rispose lei. "Racconti di un uomo drago, un grande khan, venuto da un tempo che lui chiamava non scritto, una visione spirituale del futuro di cui aveva narrato un antico clan chiamato Temur. Dicevano che questo grande khan vaneggiasse di un mondo senza draghi. Dicevano che abbia salvato Ugin e poi sia svanito in questo futuro non scritto. Non ho creduto a questi racconti, almeno per i loro dettagli. Ma... allora è vero? Il futuro non scritto, i khan, tutta quella storia?". "Non so cosa tu abbia letto", rispose Sarkhan, sorridendo. "Ma tutto ciò che hai detto ora è vero. Anche i vaneggiamenti, immagino". "Questo è il modo in cui ti conosco", disse Narset. "Ma tu non mi conosci davvero, o sbaglio? Tu conosci... una qualche Narset del tempo che non è scritto. Un fantasma". "Temo di non conoscerti", rispose Sarkhan. "Certo. Conoscevo Narset. Ma non conosco te". Narset aggrottò la fronte, come se stesse cercando le parole giuste. "Eravate... vicini?". "Saremmo potuti diventarlo, con il tempo", disse Sarkhan. "Ma è persa due volte, ora; morta e mai nata. Ora ci sei tu. Ma dove eri? Ti ho cercata tra gli Ojutai. L'uomo con cui ho parlato ti ha definita eretica e mi ha detto che non c'eri più. Si riferiva all'esilio?". Narset scosse la testa. "No", rispose lei. "Qualcosa di... molto più grande. Può sembrare folle, ma ho viaggiato oltre Tarkir, scritto o non scritto, e sono stata...". "... in un altro mondo?", chiese Sarkhan. Gli occhi di Narset si spalancarono. "Come fai a saperlo?". "Planeswalker", disse Sarkhan. "Questo è il nostro nome. Siamo pochissimi. Ma in questo momento ce ne sono tre in questa valle: io, te e Ugin". "Ugin", disse Narset. "Devo parlare con lui". Iniziò a camminare di nuovo, allontanandosi da lui, attraverso la neve. "Credo di sì", rispose Sarkhan. "Mi auguro che abbia per te più risposte di quante ne abbia avute per me. E poi?". "Andrò nelle terre di Atarka", rispose Narset, continuando a camminare. "Si dice che si trovino antichi racconti, incisi nell'avorio dei mammut, che partono dai tempi della caduta dei khan". "Non hai in mente di lasciare di nuovo Tarkir?", chiese Sarkhan. "Ci sono tantissimi mondi da esplorare, non puoi averli già visti tutti". "Un giorno lo farò", rispose Narset, guardandolo da dietro una spalla. "Ma questo mondo ha ancora dei segreti. Per ora mi trovo proprio dove voglio essere". Sarkhan sorrise e osservo oltre la tundra. All'orizzonte, vide draghi volteggiare. "Capisco perfettamente ciò che intendi". Categoria:Pubblicazione Web